


A Distraction

by CyberCats



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #412domestic, F/M, Happy Akafuri Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCats/pseuds/CyberCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi's been acting distant and Kouki wants to find out why. Cue a wild goose chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distraction

6 months. They'd been living together for 6 months and Kouki was extremely happy. After 5 years of dating they decided to move in together and Kouki couldn't ask for more. Waking up to each other's smiling faces, eating together, sleeping together,  _sleeping together_ felt like a dream come true for her.

But lately her boyfriend had been acting weird.

* * *

"How so?" Takao, one of her best friends since high school, asked. They were sitting in a cafe, catching up with each other since they hadn't had time to hang out, Takao being extremely busy working as a nurse for Midorima.

"Well he seems so distant" Kouki brooded. "Whenever I try to spend time with him he says he's always busy and he's been coming home later than usual. When I ask where he's been he seems to brush off the subject. Even today he told me he'd be coming home late so I should go hang out with you."

"That's weird. I heard from Taiga that she visited him the other day."

"Why would he do that? I know how he feels about Taiga. He doesn't like when a woman is taller than him."

"I can't say."  _'Could he possibly be...?'_ "Well Akashi's always been awkward like that. If you can't understand him then I can't either. I say you just roll with the punches."

"True. Maybe I'll visit Taiga, she should know something. You coming with?"

"An investigation? Sounds like fun, count me in!" As soon as she said those words, Takao's phone vibrated. "Go start walking without me, Kou. I'll be there soon."

 

**From: Akashi**

**I know you know what I'm planning. Keep Kouki** **company for a few hours.**

 

Takao could only sigh.  _'How does he even know?'_

* * *

 

"You're asking me why that little gremlin came to my workplace?" Taiga asked. "He wanted to know how to cook something."

"Cook?" Kouki asked, incredulous. "But Sei never cooks! He doesn't have the time too. Does he even have the caliber to do it? This is getting more and more suspicious..." she mumbled, lost in thought.

"You're low-key insulting him" Takao murmured. Taiga could only shake her head in reply.

"What if he's cheating on me?!" Kouki suddenly gasped, shocking the two women.

"What? No he's- um... Anyways, why would you say that?"

"He's obviously doing something in secret which is why he's sending me off to hang out with friends and now he's learning how to cook for some crazy reason!"

"And people call me oblivious" Taiga sighed. "I don't know if it'll help but after he left my place he said something about meeting up with Kise."

"Maybe Kise knows something! I think I'll visit him and ask. Come on Kazu! Oh, say hi to Aomine and the kids for me!" Kouki gave a short wave before dragging Takao off with her.

"Tell me why this feels like a wild goose chase?" Taiga muttered to herself. "Who am I kidding? Akashi probably planned this all out with his absolute orders and what-not."

* * *

"Eh? Akashicchi?" Kise asked.

"I know he visited you to talk about something. I have uh, read receipts!" Kouki piped up. "What'd he talk to you about?"

"Nothing really, I swear" was his reply. He looked to Takao for help, who was just standing behind Kouki and shrugging at him.

"You've gotta know something Kise! A superb, intelligent, and handsome model like you has gotta have connections and info people can only dream about."

"Oh don't fall for it, Kise..." Takao whispered. She made an x sign with her arms and started moving her hand back and forth in front of her neck, but of course Kise would take the bait. This is why he needed Kasamatsu to keep him in line.

"Even if you compliment me I promised Akashi that I wouldn't tell you that he was buying jewelry for his special lady."

"Aha!" Kouki exclaimed.

"...."

"Baited hook, line, and sinker" Takao said.

"Uh please forget I said anything!" Kise pleaded.

"I knew Sei had to be cheating on me!"

"Wait what?" Kise looked to Takao who just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy! Is that why he wanted me out of the house the whole day? If he wanted to do that why couldn't he just book a hotel room? That's it, I'm coming after his neck!" She turned back to Kise and Takao. "That's for keeping me company and also for the information. I'll see you guys another time!"

The two adults could only watch her leave.

"So she doesn't realize the 'special lady' that I mentioned was actually her?" Kise asked in disbelief.

"When Kouki gets a notion rational thinking just stops with her. But if you mentioned that he bought an engagement ring I think the cat would've gotten out of the bag."

"It's good that I didn't then."

"I don't know about that. Akashi see's everything with his all knowing Emperor Eye."

"...Kill me now."

"I'd much rather see Akashi do it."

"At least I'm friends with a cop."

"But Akashi has influence."

"Touche." 

* * *

 

"Sei are you here?" Kouki asked, barging through the door of their shared home. "I've got things to say to you, buster!" She saw a light in the kitchen and made her way over there, ready to blow up in Akashi's face. What she saw however, made her stop dead in her tracks.

Akashi was sitting at their dining table which was covered in candles and all her favorite foods- and was that omelette rice?

Apparently she said that last part out loud because Akashi chuckled, walked over to her, and responded.

"Yeah, I asked Taiga to show me how to make it earlier this week."

"Then that means that the reason you've been distant was all for this?"

"Mmm. I wanted to surprise you."

"That's...really sweet of you. But- HEY! That doesn't explain why you went and bought jewelry for this 'special lady' of yours! Who is she? What'd you buy her?!"

"I gonna kill Ryouta the next time I see him" Akashi sighed. He turned to face Kouki and said one word to her, "You."

"Huh?" Kouki said, confusion evident on her face.

"The 'special lady' he was talking about was you. And the jewelry I was talking about" he lowered himself down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket "was this." Opening the box there was a diamond ring and Kouki could only gasp at it's beauty.

"My Emperor Eye didn't foresee this happening in this way but there's nothing I can do about it. Kouki, I love you with all my heart and I want to the spend the rest of my life together with you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course Bakashi!" Kouki cried and before he could react to that name, she tackled him to the floor in a hug and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you too." After Akashi slipped the wedding ring on her finger she let out a quiet chuckle. "I can't believe I let myself think you cheated on me."

"Why on earth would you think that?" Akashi asked, staring up at Kouki who blushed and looked away.

"You've been acting strange these pasts few days. Not my fault I was thinking you were up to something sketchy with your weird behavior."

Akashi let out a deep breath before hugging Kouki tightly to his chest and smiling. "You've insulted me too many times today my dear. I think this deserves a little punishment." Kouki's eyes widened as she saw a cheshire grin appear on her now-fiance's face.

"You can't be seriou- Hey wait! At least let me eat the omelette rice you made for me!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Akafuri Day! I know this was all over the place but I wanted to put something up to celebrate one of my favorite pairings! I thought I'd have much more time to do this but school and work just made me put it off. I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless!


End file.
